Why is love so complicated
by Spring Pines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go back to school, only this year, at Gravity Falls. Who's the new kid? He acts strangely like someone Dipper and Mabel knew… Kid!Bill, also technically Mabill, so if you don't like, don't read. (Also my first FanFic with no OC's! YAY!)


**_Sorry about that guys, just a quick note, I have a major case of writers block, so if you cold PM me ideas for any of my stories, I would really appreciate it. This is so crappy compared to other stories._**

* * *

><p>"Grunkle Stan, why can't I wear my sweater to school?" Mabel whined. Stan had just told her he wanted her to wear something nice for her first day. After that, he didn't give a crap what she wore.<p>

"Because it's the first day of school. I want you to look nice." Grunkle Stan reasoned. He'd gotten her new shoes, a pink skirt, and a pink T- shirt. _"You can never have enough pink."_ Mabel had told him.

Since when was Grunkle Stan one to spend money? Never was.

He technically didn't buy them though…. But Mabel didn't need to know that.

"I don't like this shirt! The shoes are nice though," She started getting off topic. "Ugh, but anyways, why aren't you making Dipper dress nice?!"

"Because, boys don't care about how they look. Girls on the other hand-Just never mind. You already have them on. Dipper! The bus is here, so come on." Stan called up the stairs to Mabel's twin, Dipper.

The brunette rushed down the stairs. In the same outfit he wore every day, accept he'd traded in his shorts for jeans. Dipper stuffed the pine tree cap over his brown shaggy hair. "Come on kids." Stan ushered the 12 year olds out of the door, so he could have some time to himself for once.

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel climbed aboard the bus. There was a lot of kids they'd never seen before, but one boy had caught Mabel's attention. He'd appeared to have been staring at her too, with a slight blush spreading across his face.<p>

Dipper sat down, as Mabel rushed over to the blonde. "Is this spot taken?" She asked him. "N-No." He stuttered. Mabel sat down and swung her blue backpack to the ground. Mabel grabbed her shooting star sweater out of her back pack, and slipped it on over her shirt.

"I like your sweater, Shooting Star." The boy said. He wore a yellow shirt, black jeans, and a black vest. His blonde hair was about as shaggy looking as it could get.

"What did you just call me?" Mabel asked him. He pointed at her sweater. "Oh, okay… It's just someone else calls me that…" She explained. "Oh, I'm Mabel by the way." She held her hand out. The boy shook it hesitantly. "I-I'm Bi-Will. My name's William." He stammered. "Nice to meet you Will!" She smiled.

Gideon then stepped onto the bus. Followed by Pacifica. Mabel groaned.

"She's a walking one-dimensional bleach-blonde valley girl stereotype, and he's a fat marshmallow that's in love with me." Mabel pointed out to Will.

The bus started rolling. "So, you're going into 6th grade?" He asked her. "Yeah. You too?" Mabel smiled. "Hehe, yeah…" Will laughed nervously.

"S-So, tell me about your summer." He suggested. _This is going terrible! Anything to direct this conversation off me._ He thought.

"OMG! It was so crazy!" She squealed. Mabel wondered if he'd believe her stories. "Well, the first thing that happened was a bunch of gnomes, who tried to

* * *

><p>"And then Bill Cipher possessed Dipper's body, to try and destroy Dipper's Journal!" Mabel giggled.<p>

_Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I? _Will thought.

"This _Bill Cipher _sounds really awful." Will mumbled. _Do you even know who you're talking to, Shooting Star?_

"He is. Hey, tell me about your summer." Mabel suggested. The bus rolled to a stop, and all the kids started lining off the bus.

"Do you really _know_ him?" Will asked, stepping off the bus, followed by Mabel. Luckily, Gideon nor Pacifica had seen her yet.

"No, and I wouldn't like to either." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe he isn't that bad." Will pressed, then opened the door for Mabel. "Thank you." She smiled. "No problem, now back to that Bill Cipher subject. Could you tell me everything you know about him?" Will asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Mabel questioned. "I-I, why won't you tell me about him?" Will stammered.

"Let's just say, some things are better left alone." She sighed, and walked to the 6th grade home room class. Also leaving Will behind.

"This had better be worth not being able to switch forms for 2 months." Will muttered to himself.


End file.
